Balthazar X Navy reader
by TheRussianSeahawk
Summary: When the reader is deployed to the navy, how will she cope in the new WWIII in 2017
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Fanfic between the Reader (Tess Navarra) and Balthazar the angel, I do not own supernatural and there may be intense war violence._

The moment you are drafted in the Navy, things come to a crashing halt, the phone call interrupted not only your dinner, but also your life. Your boyfriend Balthazar was concerned when he saw your shocked face and when you told him everything; he dropped the wine bottle as it crashed into a million pieces like your future and he hugged you tightly and tried to reassure you that you would be fine, but you were not fine, how could you be fine when you were selected to serve the United States of America in perhaps a dangerous war zone, you were afraid of dying and you burst out "I really don't want to go Balthazar, but I have to go, my country needs me more than ever." Balthazar simply hugged you and replied with a firm calmness in his voice "Tess, you will survive, you will be okay, and we can always talk to each other on the phone anyway" and he grips you firmly by the waist and kisses you gently on the forehead, then he kneels and says "Tess, I know this is a very hard moment for you, but I today I want to make it much better, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" Happy tears flood your green eyes as you brush your jet black hair to the side and you whisper a hushed "Yes"

One Year later off the coast of North Korea.

"TESS RUN!" your commanding officer Joseph Anthony shouts as you dash onto the deck as explosions rock the deck of the USS Ronald Reagan, smoke chokes out the blue sky and the shouting of the dying, wounded and the commanders pierce the sky as you quickly put on your navy hat you shoulder your gun, explosions are rocking the deck as bombs are dropped onto the aircraft carrier, you them take to a turret and try to shoot down the Korean planes as they take aim at you, the smell of burning flesh and blood soaked corpses are filling your nostrils, the sounds of the gun firing mercilessly at the airplanes are imprinted in your mind, you can only think of one thing and one thing only: To kill. You are a proud sailor, representing centuries of heritage and cultural history as you try and defend your carrier from the enemy bombers, even as the sirens are wailing and you can hear the buzzing of the engines of the U.S aircraft trying to intercept the North Korean aircraft to keep them from getting close, but while you are busy shooting at a North Korean jet; a bomb rips through the deck and the hull of the USS Ronald Reagan, sending you flying from her relatively safe outpost as the explosion sends you flying through the air as a piece of flotsam hits you in the head, your last thought as you lose consciousness: Good bye Balthazar. In your dream you can see Balthazar, he is in your room, drunk and belligerent, his wings are frazzled and the feathers are in disorder as he runs his fingers through his messy hair, his crystal blue eyes are tear-filled as he takes a swig of merlot and when he sees you, a series of expressions ranging from shock and grief fill his eyes and then he first begins "Tess?" And then he screams "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" You open your eyes and you watch in horror as you fall from the sky, screaming and wailing, plunging to your doom in the ocean below, as you hit the ocean, you feel the pain from the impact of slamming into the ocean, as you slowly sink like a stone, your survival instincts kick in and you swim upwards to the surface, you gasp and cough out ocean water as you hear the booming explosions in the distance. Your lifejacket is holding you above the surface as you watch in stunned horror as the carrier capsizes on her port side and sinks, taking thousands of her crewmen with her. You scream and cry as you realize that many of your buddies and pals were on that carrier and were possibly dead, you scream "Balthazar! Help! Anyone!" You are a sobbing mess as your soaked hair trails down your face, dripping water onto your MARPAT uniform, you can only watch as black smoke billows into the blue sky and you howl for anybody to save you as dehydration and death looms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would love reviews, they make my day! I don't own Supernatural_

As the ocean got choppier and more tumultuous, you pulled out a compact mirror and shone it towards the sun and tried to use to get anybody's attention, you couldn't think about the sunken ship or its dead crew men, your thoughts were on surviving this holy hot mess that the politicians created and go home to your fiancé Balthazar as he waited in your dreams, it felt like hours until you heard the tell-tale chopper blades, searching for survivors, you shone your mirror and the SEAL shouted that he would get to you, soon the SEAL dropped into the sea and held onto you as you were pulled up into the helicopter, as soon as you boarded the helicopter, your body went into shock and you started to hold onto the Navy SEAL and you would not let go of him as you sobbed and shook as the tremors wracked your body, the SEAL gave up trying to pry you off of him as you blubbered "There're all gone. All gone, dead forever." The medic put a blanket on your shoulders to warm you up but you continued to mutter things like "The bomb took everything away" and "I wish I were dead" When the SEAL heard that, he hugged you and said "Things will get better, I promise" then you lost consciousness in his arms as the helicopter returned to the USS Theodore Roosevelt. You were barely conscious when you heard someone say "She was the only survivor left on the USS Ronald Reagan, the bomb killed nearly all of them" and another voice, this voice seemed older and war hardened said "Indeed, it is a miracle she is still alive, I sent my SEALs to find any other survivors, but it seems there were none." The first voice continued and said "She has massive burns on her legs and back as well as her forearms, she had suffered from shock when she had been plucked from the sea, according to my reports; she was inconsolably sobbing on Navy SEAL Trent Richards, who isn't going to leave her side." The second voice said "She will be given medical care and will be psychologically evaluated, she will not be re deployed within six months." You slowly opened your eyes and saw the Rear Admiral and the rest of the hospital in the ship, you realize you are on a hospital bed and wires are attached to you and when you turn towards him he suddenly came to your side and slowly spoke "Are you ok?" You nod and the Admiral takes a deep breath before continuing "I know that what you have undergone is extremely traumatizing, but I have to tell you something very important, I sent in search and rescue teams to try and find any survivors; but unfortunately, you were the only survivor we have found." At those words, you cry even harder, the grief and the survivor's guilt hitting you full force as you blubber "I don't want to believe that." The corners of the Admiral's eyes crinkle in sympathy and he stands up and leaves you with a doctor and your savior. Trent then tells you "I don't know what happened to you but you were extremely clingy Tess, and I'm usually not a fan of hugging either, and Tess? Don't give up, never give up. I am always a phone call away, I know this is hard, but we have to do this, all right?" You nodded slowly as the SEAL left the room and the doctor checked on your bandages for any infections and then afterwards, you fell asleep. Your dreams are anything but peaceful, you see Balthazar in a corner of the bunker, sobbing as he cradles a bottle of wine, Sam and Dean Winchester are frantically making phone calls asking if you were alive, Gabriel was scrolling through the news networks reporting on the cluster bomb that blew up your aircraft carrier, while Michael, who usually didn't concern himself with the fate of humanity was also in the bunker, looking through the websites on the laptop in hopes of finding out what happened to you, suddenly the dream shifted and you were back on the USS Ronald Reagan, the voices of the screaming dead haunting you, the fire spread around you as you screamed for help, you suddenly hear someone say "Tess, wake up, it's just a dream!" You bolt up in bed, gasping for air, shuddering at the memory of that dream as sweat coated your skin, you look to your left side and you realize that it was a nurse that was on night duty that woke you up, the nurse tries to reassure you and doesn't leave your side as you fall back into another violent dream of being blown into pieces, this cycles repeat three times until you give up trying to have sleep, it is clear you need time away from the Navy, but how you accept your new role on the sidelines during the war?


	3. Chapter 3

You were back in the bunker, this time with Balthazar by your side, he tucked your black hair into your ear and he sighed and said "Tess, say something, anything, I know you are in there." You wanted to be alone, but you also didn't want to be alone, you were frustrated with your mixed feelings and you bowed your head as you gripped the edges of the couch, you wanted to feel useful again, you even begged Dean and Sam to take you along, but they refused and allowed you only to do research. You hated research duty and you hated being in the cramped bunker, you missed the rush and the exhilaration of being a sailor, you missed the salty air and the cramped quarters that you shared with twenty other men and women, you missed the jokes you would crack about the commanding officers behind their backs, you missed the daily ritual of being on deck and listening to the national anthem, you missed everything about the Navy and how it changed your life, but now you were in a concrete bunker and it felt like a prison to you. Balthazar begged you "Please, Tess you need to come out of that shell of yours, you need to tell me what's wrong, you want some of your favorite vodka?" You nodded and Balthazar snapped up some of the finest vodka and poured it out in a crystal glass, you gulped it up and soon he left you alone so you could get some rest. Gabriel asked Balthazar "You managed to get her to talk?" Balthazar simply replied "No luck so far, I am afraid she may have forgotten how to talk." Gabriel sighed and said "Don't give up, she just survived a bombing two weeks ago, you don't usually expect people to be automatically fine after a day." Balthazar missed your voice and your silence was concerning him, he wanted you to say anything, heck yelling would do, if it meant you would start talking again, but there would be no easy way through that stony silence, that wall that you put up to keep your nightmares at bay was firm, you only wanted to do this because you didn't want to face or confront your past in the Navy. You motioned towards Balthazar and he sat next to and said "Tess, I love you, I really do, but in order to be re-deployed you need to show that you are sufficiently healthy to go back." You sadly nodded and you could only hope that you would be able to overcome the crippling depression that afflicted you. Then the next day in Dallas, Texas, you saw your favorite football team, the Dallas Cowboys play, when you heard the anthem play, you broke down as it brought memories of the day you had graduated from boot camp, the game was tightly fought down to the end and it was a nail-biting spectacle, you could only longingly stare at Dak Prescott as he high-fived Jason Witten, you were wearing a Prescott jersey, you waved at Dak, though you knew he would not notice, but he came over to your side and started autographing items and taking selfies, you wanted his attention so badly but you remained silent and watched sadly as he left, you reached out to him as if to touch him, even though Dak was already gone, you sighed sadly and left with tears in your eyes, you blindly ran so hard, you wanted to hide somewhere, but you slammed into Cole Beasley and you pulled him up as he apologized and asked "What are you doing here?" You shrugged your shoulders and you croaked out "I don't know." Your voice was so rusty, it was weak, but still there, then you said "Cole, I forgot how to speak for two months, thank you." You hugged the confused man and you ran towards Balthazar and you squeaked "I can talk, I can talk!" Balthazar hugged you tightly and said "This is a cause for celebration." He the snapped you both up into your favorite city, Moscow, Russia and brought you your favorite vodka and Belgian chocolate, he even brought a Swiss chocolate cake and pizza and asked you "Do you still love me Tess?" You then gripped his hands and said "I love you always, and I love you forever Balthazar." You leaned over and kissed him, his lips tasted faintly of alcohol, your heart beat faster as he ran his fingers through your black hair and he stared intently into your emerald green eyes and replied "I love you too." As the days bled into weeks and months, you decided to get married before you were re-deployed, Balthazar married you in New York in a private ceremony attended by only the closest of allies including a weepy Dean and his brother Sam. Even the angels attended the wedding ceremony and wished your marriage well. It was nine months after your honeymoon, you were redeployed to the Pacific theater, you broke down as you were told that this time, you would be part of the strike force against North Korea. You could only hope that you were not killed in action as there was still so much to live for.


	4. Chapter 4

You were now on the USS Essex, just twenty nautical miles off the coast of North Korea, cannons and guns were going off and were blasting the Korean defenses that slave labor had built during the war, as the amphibious attack raged in a series of waves, you would man guns and assist the marines and SEALs in their attack, but the battle was ferocious and deadly, and even worse, there was a shortage of marines to go ashore so the marine commander shouted to you "You are coming with me!" You shouted above the noise "But I am a sailor, not a marine!" The commander shouted back "I don't care, you are coming with me." You left your post and headed below decks to the launching bay where soldiers clambered onto landing craft and were launched into sea. Mines littered the ocean as you tried to pilot the boat to land, soon the commander started making you all shout cadences to boost your morale, you all shouted after him but you were thinking _I just want to go home!_ You barely skittered by a mine that blew up another landing craft filled with soldiers, the shrapnel and the debris made you all duck for your lives as you heard a mortar blow up another landing craft with a humongous BOOM! After twenty minutes of trying to navigate the dangerous ocean, you landed the craft onto the shore and you all tumbled out and dashed onto the shore, you quickly grabbed an AK-47 and hid beneath a hedgehog. You quickly pulled out your cellphone and texted your husband Balthazar "Don't expect me to come back." Then you pocketed the phone and your commander bellowed "Move forward!" You then aim and fire carefully, not wanting to waste any bullets you take your time trying to take down snipers, but you don't have the precision of a SEAL and you miss quite a bit, but you make several headshots, you then follow your commanding officer over the rocks, and you smash your way through the crumbling defenses and fortifications, a marine shouted at you to duck and everybody flattened themselves against the ground as a grenade sailed past their heads and blew up a boulder the size of a truck, even as you are charging the North Korean defenses, your counterparts on the ships were blasting away at the tanks, you grabbed a rocket launcher and fired a rocket at one of the tanks and it blew up into a million pieces, but suddenly a mortar explodes near you and its shrapnel rips through your left arm, leg and chest, you scream as the pain explodes through your left side and blood is gushing through your wounds, you collapsed onto the rocky ground as your screams echoed across the canyon valley, your MARPAT uniform is soaked in blood as your vision fades in and out, you can only think _At least I died for America._ You slowly close your eyes as someone holds you and bandages you and carries you on his shoulders towards the medics, the man keeps telling you to stay awake but the temptation to get some sleep is so strong you want to close your eyes and forget all of this, but when you look at his name tag, it says "Adam Joseph Lee." You croak out "I am sorry Lee." And you fall unconscious as he shouts for you to stay awake. Adam Joseph Lee is no ordinary medic, he is Raphael the archangel of God and the healer, he curses silently as he gathers energy on his palms and places them on your chest and begins healing you and all the while he tells Balthazar on the angel radio that you have been badly wounded in action. Raphael quickly got your unconscious form to a medic tent where doctors, nurses and medics swarm over you and try to remove the shrapnel and save you. 


End file.
